1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device such as an organic EL display device, an opening to expose a pixel electrode is formed in an insulating film deposited above the pixel electrode, and a light-emitting layer may be formed in the opening.